This invention relates to the manufacture of liquid-crystal-on-silicon (LCOS) displays, and particularly, LCOS displays with enhanced reflectivity.
LCOS displays are used in consumer electronics, such as hand-held projectors and near-eye displays, and also have applications in optical communications technologies. LCOS displays include a reflective LCOS panel that contains a pixel array formed on a semiconductor wafer.